New love
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler's brother once dated. Now Chandler wants her but doesn't know how to ask her. Especially when his brother keeps wooing her.
1. Birthday

**I was going to do an epilogue on my story 'I will be there.' But I only had one review so let me know if you want one and I will write one.**

**In this story, Chandler has a brother named Bryan. Bryan is a year older then Chandler and Monica. **

**Monica, Bryan and Chandler are all friends and Monica doesn't know that they both want to be with her.**

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment that she shared with her 6 year old son Cody.

"Happy birthday Mon." He said and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go out to dinner?"

"Yes just let me grab my purse." She said and went into her bedroom.

Chandler turned around when he heard the door shut. He rolled his eyes when he saw his brother Bryan. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work." He said.

Bryan sat a bag on the table. "I do. On my way to the office I thought I would bring Monica a gift."

"I'll make sure she gets it." Chandler said, trying to get him to leave

Before Bryan could respond, Monica came out of her room. She hugged Bryan and opened the gift he brought. It was a new jacket and scarf.

Chandler just wanted him to go. He had his chance with Monica and blew it. He wanted to be with her but she just didn't know he wanted to.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked.

Bryan shook his head. "No I have to work." He hugged her again and left which made Chandler smile. He never liked seeing them together. They were just friends now but he was scared of them getting back together before he had a chance with her.

_**It was Christmas eve and Monica was at their house. Chandler was on the couch when Monica came over. When Monica came in, Bryan put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. **_

"_**Merry Christmas Monni." He said. That's what he called her.**_

_**She smiled and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas Bryan." **_

_**They kissed a little bit longer then cuddled on the couch together. Chandler was single and wished he had the hottest girl in school. **_

_**Bryan played football and Chandler played basketball. Monica was a cheerleader. So Chandler knew he had no chance with her.**_

Chandler's thoughts were interrupted when Monica told Chandler she was ready.

"Where is Cody?" Chandler asked as they ate.

"He is with my parents. My dad wanted to take him fishing tomorrow." She said.

"Can I give you your present now?" He asked.

Monica nodded.

He pulled out a small box from the pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. "I hope you like it." He said.

She gasped when she opened it up. She stood up and hugged him. "I love it." It was a ring she had been wanting with Cody's birthstone on the band.

He smiled. "Good I'm glad." If only she knew how much I am in love with her. He thought to himself. He had been since the 9th grade.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review**


	2. I love you

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica went to get Cody the next day from her parents. She got him and helped him buckle up in the back seat.

"Can we see Chandler?" Cody asked. He loved Chandler.

"I don't know honey." She told him.

Cody frowned. "Can you call and ask?"

Monica sighed and got her cell phone from her purse. She dialed Chandler's number and handed it to Cody. "Here buddy you ask."

Cody smiled when Chandler answered. "I miss you Chandler." When he said that Monica smiled. The two were very close.

"I miss you too buddy. How about you and mommy come over. We can have dinner and I can beat you at candy land." Chandler told him.

Cody smiled and asked his mom. "She said yes Chandler. We will see you soon."

When they got there, Cody jumped in Chandler's arms and hugged him tight. "She's talking to Bryan." Cody said, referring to Monica being on the phone.

"Everything ok?" Chandler asked, walking up to her.

Monica looked over at Cody watching Sponge bob then back at Chandler. "He's just a little upset with me."

Chandler frowned and leaned his back on the kitchen counter. "How so?"

"He's mad that I won't date him again and I won't. Not after prom night." She told him.

Chandler slowly walked up to her and held her. He remembered that night. How could he forget that night.

_**Bryan and Monica had been dating for 6 months now and it was prom night. Monica was at her house getting ready. She rushed down stairs because Bryan should be there any minute. **_

_**It kept getting later and later and no Bryan. She tried calling him but there was no answer. **_

_**Chandler had no interest in going. He was in 11**__**th**__** grade along with Monica and wanted to wait until senior year. He walked down the stairs and saw Bryan walk in the house with another girl.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Chandler asked angrily. **_

"_**Jane and I wanted to leave early." Bryan said.**_

_**Chandler backed him up to the wall. "Aren't you forgetting about your girlfriend?"**_

"_**Don't tell her." Bryan said seriously.**_

_**Chandler gave him a little shove then went upstairs to get ready for prom. He got in his car and rushed to Monica's. He knocked on the door and his heart broke when he saw Monica had been crying. But then she smiled seeing Chandler there. He wiped her tears away.**_

"_**Would you like to go to prom with me?" He asked.**_

_**She smiled. "Yes."**_

_**After the night was over, Chandler told her about Bryan and they broke up.**_

"Do you remember that night?" Monica asked, causing Chandler to stop thinking about it.

Chandler looked into her eyes. "How could I forget? That's' when I knew I was in love with you."

Monica was shocked. She couldn't believe he just said that. Before Monica could say anything, Cody came in the room.

"I'm hungry." Cody said.

Chandler picked him up. "Sure thing buddy. I'll order pizza." He said and walked away, causing Monica to think about the words that came out of his mouth.


	3. date me

**Thank you for reviewing…**

Chandler was upset that he and Monica didn't get to finish talking the night before. So he thought he would go talk to her since Cody was in school and they both had off.

He took a shower then headed across the hall. "What are you doing here?" He asked Bryan. "And where is Monica?" He scanned the room and didn't see her.

"I wanted to take Monica out for breakfast." Bryan said.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Give it up. She already told you that she doesn't want to date you again."

"She can't still be mad about something that happened 9 years ago." Bryan pointed out.

"Sure she can. You broke her heart in high school then 6 years ago Kip also broke her heart. She doesn't deserve to have that happen to her again." Chandler said. He was so mad at Kip the day he walked out on Monica.

_**Chandler walked into the apartment he shared with Kip after work. **_

"_**Did you hear about Monica?" Kip asked.**_

"_**Yes, it's great news about the baby." Chandler smiled. He looked over at Kip and saw suit cases. "Oh are you going on a business trip?" Chandler asked and got a drink.**_

"_**No I'm leaving." Kip told him.**_

_**Chandler almost choked on his drink. "What? You can't do that. You and my best friend are going to have a baby together in 7 months. I mean come on, you guys have been dating for a while now. I thought you were in love with her or was that just something you said to sleep with her?"**_

"_**I know that but I can't do this. And I don't need the third degree from you. I'm moving back home to Kentucky." Kip said and walked out of the door. **_

Bryan shook his head. "You're just saying that because you want her."

Chandler did want her but that wasn't the reason. "Monica doesn't deserve to be broken hearted again and either does Cody. He's only 6. You would be hurting him as well. I can't let that happen."

Bryan walked over to him. "You don't make her decisions."

"I know." Chandler told him. He stopped talking when he saw Monica come out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to go out to breakfast?" Bryan asked before Chandler had a chance to speak.

"We have been over this." Monica told him and walked into her room to get dressed.

Bryan glared at Chandler before leaving and going to his house that was 20 minutes away.

Monica came out of her room a couple minutes later and smiled when she saw Chandler standing in the kitchen.

She walked over to him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "For what?"

She rubbed his arm. "I heard what you told Bryan."

He looked down feeling a little embarrassed. "I was hoping we could talk about yesterday."

She nodded and pulled him over to the couch. "Did you mean it?"

He nodded slowly. "My feelings for you never changed." He was nervous. He didn't know what her reaction would be.

She looked at his hand on the couch and slowly put hers over his. "If anything were to happen between us, I would want to take things slow. I don't want to ruin our relationship or the one you have with Cody."

"I agree with you. And for the record, I am nothing like my brother." He told her.

She laughed a little. "I know."


	4. dinner at home

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. **

**Also for some reason my shift key is messing up so I will have to use quotations and not parenthesis. **

Chandler waited a couple days before he asked Monica out. He didn't want to seem too desperate. She said yes and Rachel agreed to watch Cody for her.

Finally it was Friday and the day of their date. Monica called Chandler was at work. She told his assistant who she was and she put Monica right through to his office.

'I am so sorry I need to cancel tonight. Cody is sick. He has a cold.' Monica told him.

'Don't worry about it. Tell him I hope he feels better.' Chandler said.

Once they hung up, Monica went into Cody's room. She sat on his bed and felt his forehead. 'Do you want some soup?' She asked.

He shook his head. 'No.'

She covered him up. 'Get some rest baby. "She covered him up and walked out of his room. She came back in when she heard him calling for her.

'Are you mad?' Cody asked.

Monica knelt down beside his bed and rubbed the back of his head. 'Sweetheart, why would I be mad?'

He shrugged. 'You had to stay home from work and then you had to tell Chandler that you can't go out with him.''

Monica smiled slightly. 'You are much more important.'

For the rest of the day, Monica took care of Cody. Around dinner time, Chandler came over.

'Now I know you said you couldn't go out because Cody is sick so I brought dinner here.'' He said with a smile on his face.

She walked over to him and hugged him. 'Thank you.'

They ate dinner with candles burning. When they were done eating, Chandler sat there and smiled at her.

She looked over at him as she took their plates to the sink. 'Is everything ok?''

He nodded. 'I had a great time.' He walked over to her and took her hands out of the dishwasher. 'It's a date. Don't do dishes.'' He pulled her back then he did the dishes.

After that, they watched some TV.

'I had a great time.'' She told him.

He put a hand on her leg and rubbed it. 'I did too.'

She felt like she wanted to kiss him so she stood up. 'I should check on Cody.''

Chandler could tell she was nervous. He thought it was cute. When she came back he pulled her on the couch and they were looking into each other's eyes. Chandler leaned in to kiss her when the door opened.

Chandler rolled his eyes when he saw Bryan walk through the door. 'What are you doing here?''

Bryan smiled. 'You guys are going out.'

'It's our first date. Now go.' Chandler said. He knew Bryan made Monica uncomfortable.

Bryan checked his phone. 'Ok but only because the office is trying to call.' He said before leaving and looking at Monica seductively.

Chandler held Monica's face. 'Keep the door locked.' He told her.

She simply nodded.


	5. ouch

**Thank you for reviewing..**

It has been three months since Monica and Chandler started dating. They were so happy. Cody was happy as well. He loved having Chandler around. They were really close.

While Monica got Cody from Ross and Rachel's, Chandler went to get dinner. Cody loved going over there. He and Ben were good friends. When Monica was just about to open the door when Chandler called and said he would be there in 5 minutes.

With Chandler living right across the hall it was easy for them to see each other daily.

Monica gasped when her and Cody walked in. "Bryan what are you doing here?" She asked.

Bryan smiled. "I am here to see you." He said as he walked up to her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She could smell beer on him.

Monica pushed him away and told Cody to hurry and see if Chandler was there yet.

Cody ran out of the apartment and saw Chandler coming up the stairs. "Chandler hurry. Bryan is here."

Chandler knelt down in front of him. "Do me a favor, go into my apartment."

Cody nodded and went.

Chandler hurried in and punched Bryan. "What is wrong with you? She is my girlfriend now." He called the cops and Bryan got arrested for breaking in and punching Monica.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked. He sat with her on the couch and ran his fingers through her hair.

She nodded. "My ribs hurt." She said. Bryan pushed her and her body hit the counter and she fell.

He kissed her forehead. "Joey has Cody so let me take you to the hospital. Just to make sure you're ok."

She smiled at him. "Ok."

He helped her up and they went. After the test were done, they found out that Monica had broken her ribs. After three or four months she would be ok.

Chandler took her back home and laid her on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

Monica groaned in pain as she tried sitting up. "No."

Chandler rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you Monica."

Monica looked at him shocked. He never said that before. "You do?" She knew how scared of commitment he was.

He smiled and kissed her lips twice. "More then anything."

She smiled and held his face. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her and gently started rubbing his hands on her body when she flinched. He pulled back. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "You touched my ribs."

He put the icepack back on her ribs. "Sorry." He said and kissed her but only touched her legs.


	6. school

**Thank you for reviewing..**

After three more months, Monica was feeling better. Chandler was so great. He spent every night with her so he could help with anything she needed him to do. Monica was almost well enough to return to work. Bryan only got a couple months in jail but Monica got a restraining order against him.

One night, Monica and Chandler were lying on her bed together. Chandler leaned over and softly kissed her neck. "I need to go home." He whispered against her skin as he moved down her body.

Monica frowned. "Why?"

"Well I spent a lot of time here to take care of you and Cody. I pay rent there and I'm sure you want a break from me." He told her.

She slowly rubbed his chest. "I'm not getting tired of you."

He smiled. "Well that's great."

She looked up at him. "Just one more night?"

"I can't say no to you." He rolled over on her and started kissing her.

She rubbed the back of his head and back as he made his way across her jaw line and neck.

"I love you so much." He said against her neck.

She closed her eyes, enjoying it. "I love you too."

The next morning, Chandler went home to take a shower and get ready for work. He came out of his room and Cody was there.

"hey buddy." Chandler said. He noticed how upset Cody looked. "Are you ok?"

Cody looked up from the ground. "I don't want to go to school."

Chandler sat down and put Cody on his lap. "Why not?" He knew something had to be wrong. Cody loved school.

"Today before school, everyone's daddy's comes and has breakfast with their kids in the cafeteria." Cody looked down again. "I don't have a daddy."

Chandler frowned and pulled him close. "Well I know I'm not your daddy but I can go with you."

Cody looked at him and smiled. "You would do that."

Chandler nodded. "Of course. You're my favorite little guy."

Cody gave Chandler a huge hug. "Thank you Chandler I love you."

Chandler kissed the top of his head. "I love you too." Chandler looked up and saw Monica standing there with a smile on her face. "Is it ok with you Mon?"

Monica nodded as she fought back tears. "Thank you for doing that for him."

Chandler smiled at her and then looked back at Cody. "Go finish getting ready and we'll go."

"Ok." Cody got off his lap and ran across the hall.

Chandler walked up to Monica and brought her into a hug. "You don't have to thank me. I love hanging out with him."

With in an hour, Chandler was driving Cody to school.

"Chandler I'm glad you and my mommy are dating." Cody said.

Chandler smiled. "Yes, So am I. It's been a great five months."

"I don't want you to ever break up." Cody told him.

"I don't see that happening for a while." Chandler said. He never wanted to loose her.


	7. moving in

**Thank you for reviewing**

As the months went by, Monica and Chandler grew closer. Chandler also grew closer with Chandler if that was possible. Now it was time for Cody's 7th birthday party. They were having it at the park.

Once everything was set up and the kids were playing, Monica was going over everything again to make sure it was perfect.

Chandler saw her and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her lips. "Honey would you stop? Everything looks great."

She had her hands on her arms. "Do you think so?"

"Yes. Just relax and enjoy your sons' birthday." He told her.

She sighed and moved her arms around his neck. "Ok." She said and kissed his lips.

Cody had a great time at his party. Monica made him a Sponge Bob cake since he loves that show.

After the party was over Chandler helped Monica bring everything back to her apartment.

"Chandler can you help me put this race track together?" Cody asked and handed Chandler a box.

"Sure thing buddy." He walked with Cody into his room and helped him set it up.

After a while Monica came in the room. She smiled as she watched her boyfriend and her son play together. "Ok Cody bed time."

Cody frowned. "Me and Chandler were playing."

She kneeled in front of him. "I know." She ruffled his hair. "You can play tomorrow."

"Ok." He said sadly. He looked over at Chandler. "Will you please come play tomorrow?"

"Of course." Chandler told him.

Once he was in bed, Monica and Chandler were in the living room. They were sitting on the couch with their hands intertwined and they were cuddled up together.

"Mon?" He said as he gently stroked her back with his free hand.

She moved her head off his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"These have been the best seven months of my life. I can't sleep anymore unless you're beside me. You're incredible and sometimes it's still hard to believe that you agreed to go out with me." He laughed. "I guess what I am trying to ask you is do you want to live together."

She positioned herself so she was straddling him. She put her arms around his neck and his were on her thighs. "Yes I will live with you."

He smiled. "I already asked Cody if he would be ok with it. He said he loved the idea."

"You can start moving your things in tomorrow." She said.

He stood up with her straddling him and carried her into the bedroom. He gently lied her on the bed and climbed on top of her. As they were kissing, he took her dress off then she helped him with his clothes.

The next day, he moved his stuff over. Cody ran up to him and Chandler picked him.

"Wow mommy said yes? You live here now?" Cody asked.

Chandler smiled. "Yes she did."

Cody hugged him. "That's the best news ever."

"I'm glad I live here too." Chandler told him. Monica walked over to them and Chandler kissed her lips sweetly.

Cody covered his eyes. "Eww kissing is gross."

Monica and Chandler laughed. Monica kissed Cody's cheek. "Always think that."


	8. the note

**No reviews?**

**Well I did get a new follower for the story so that still makes me happy**

**Please Review!**

It had been a month since Chandler moved in. They were all very happy. Cody signed up for baseball and Chandler agreed to coach it.

One morning Chandler had to be at work really early. Then Monica took Cody to school and she went to work as well.

Bryan knew no one would be home. He knew what time Monica went to work in the morning. He took a credit card and undid the lock. He placed a note on the table then hurried and left before anyone had a chance to see him. He knew this was a sure way to break up Monica and Chandler.

Later that day, Chandler came home. He picked up the note on the table. He had tears in his eyes as he read it.

**Dear Chandler,**

**I have had a great time dating you. But Bryan was my first love. I hadn't realized before how much I miss him. I am sorry but I think we should break up.**

**Monica.**

He threw the note back on the table. How could she do this to him? He thought. He was so in love with her. He moved his things back home. He lay on his bed and pulled out the ring he wanted to give to her at some point.

"Is Chandler going to be home mommy?" Cody asked as they went up the stairs to the apartment.

Monica got the key from her purse when she realized the door was locked. "He should be."

They walked in and Cody put his backpack in his room.

"Chandler." Monica called out as she looked through the mail.

"Why is all of Chandler's stuff gone mommy?" Cody asked.

Monica looked around. "I don't know."

Cody picked up the note and read it. He frowned. "Why did you give Chandler a mean note?"

"What are you talking about?" She took the note from him and read it. She shook her head. "I didn't write this." Her hand went to her mouth. "He thinks I don't love him."

"Hey guys." Rachel said as she walked in.

"Can you stay here with him for a minute?" When Rachel nodded, Monica ran out of the door.

Cody showed Rachel the note and said his mom didn't write it.

Monica walked into Joey's apartment. She found Chandler sitting on his bed.

He looked up at her. "What?" He asked angrily.

Monica slowly sat by him. She didn't like seeing him so upset. "Honey I didn't write that note."

"It didn't magically appear." He said and walked out of the room. He came back in a second later. "Just get out."

"But I-"

Chandler interrupted her. "Just go Monica."


	9. epilogue

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews.. I was surprised to get so many.**

That night neither Monica nor Chandler could sleep. The next morning, Chandler woke up to Bryan in his apartment.

"What do you want?" Chandler asked.

Bryan smiled. "I see you found the note."

Chandler went to get some cereal. "What are you talking about."

Bryan sat on the bar stool across from Chandler. "The note in Monica's apartment."

"Yeah I" Chandler stopped and looked at him. "How did you know about that?" Chandler asked.

"Monica didn't leave the note." Bryan told him.

Chandler grabbed his collar. "What is your problem? Why can't you just accept that the two of us were happy?"

Bryan just looked at him and didn't answer.

"Get out of my house. I never want to see you again." Chandler said. He rushed out of his apartment and went to Monica's. "Duh she's at work." He whispered to himself. He ran down to Monica's job and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked surprised.

Chandler walked over to her and held her hands. "I love you so much. Bryan told me the truth. He left the note. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you." He held her face. "Please forgive me."

Monica could feel tears form in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I forgive you." She said just above a whisper.

He smiled and kissed her several times. "I have one more question for you. It broke my heart not seeing you and yelling at you like that. Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and reveled a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

They were married a year later. They also found out Bryan was arrested for breaking into someone's home. He was going to be locked up for quite some time.

They realized once they were married that Cody was already nine and they didn't want to wait a long time to have more kids.

Four months after they were married, they found out Monica was pregnant. They were both so happy. Cody couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to be a big brother.

Two days before Christmas, their son James Michael was born. He weighed 5 lbs 10 oz and was born at 11:59am.

When Cody was 12 he started playing football. Chandler had 3 year old James on his lap.

"Look Cody made a touchdown." James yelled.

Chandler laughed. "Yeah buddy. Do you want to play when you get older?"

James shook his head eagerly.

Chandler laughed and wiped ice cream from his face. He looked over at Monica who was now 9 months pregnant. "How are you doing babe?" He asked and rubbed her inner thigh.

"Fine just tired." She said.

"It's almost over." Chandler said and kissed her cheek.

With in an hour, they were able to go. Cody and James wanted to go home with Ross and Rachel to play.

Monica and Chandler were walking to their car. Chandler had his hand on her lower back and Monica stopped walking.

"Would you rather sit on this bench and I'll go get the car?" He asked.

"I had a contraction." She told him.

His eyes got wide. "Ok hold on." He carefully sat her on the bench then hurried to get the car. When he got to her he got out, opened the passenger side then helped her stand. When she stood up her water broke.

"Oh no." She groaned.

"It's going to be ok." He said.

Five hours later their daughter Grace was born.

Monica and Chandler couldn't be happier.


End file.
